


In the Blood

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entering a room in Ajna is far too familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Blood

**In the Blood**  
Serph/Heat  
Digital Devil Saga  
Safe for work...ish?. Various... DDS warnings.

Entering a bedroom in Ajna, Heat gets a sudden shock of recognition. Not that he hasn't been feeling something like it all along, a lingering and constant sense that he _knows_ this place, but one step into that room and it goes from a background unease into a full-blown deja-vu; he knows this place too damn well.

He takes a slow pace around it, dragging his finger over the wall, hesitating at a picture on the wall, too damaged to make out what the subject matter had been. Keeps going, stops finally at the bed and almost shakes with a rage and grief he can't explain and can only just force himself to swallow back.

Heat doesn't need to turn to know Serph is watching him, and he can't bring himself to meet Serph's eyes right then, not while still caught in some damn maelstrom of unexplained emotion. Instead, he pretends to be straightening the bed, checking it for items or some shit like that.

The others file out to go on and explore more; Serph stays behind. He says, "Heat..."

"You feel it too," Heat says. "Don't you?" Though he can't explain the feeling that Serph feels something different from him, not this anger and shame.

He doesn't look up, and he doesn't expect, a moment later, for Serph's weight to hit him, hard. He half-turns as he tumbles, manages to catch himself when he falls on the bed, glares up at Serph. "What the hell was that?!" His temper's drawn taut, shaking, his control over it almost snapping.

Serph shakes his head at Heat, takes a seat beside him, touches Heat's shoulder. Heat can feel his heart racing, isn't sure if Serph is trying to get him to calm down or -- what the hell, really. But Serph looks troubled as well.

"Something about this place just pisses me off," Heat says, all the warning he can seem to muster. "Do you get that?"

Serph says, like he's picking his words carefully, "It makes me... want."

"Want what?" Heat says. "You're hungry?"

"I," Serph says, and then he shakes his head again and tumbles forward towards Heat, catches both his shoulders, leans in and bites the base of Heat's neck.

Heat stiffens in rage and -- if he has to be honest -- a touch of fear because while he thinks he could take down Serph, he doesn't _want_ to, not after what happened with Sera in the new base, not with all the questions that raised, and he doesn't think it would be an easy fight either way. He doesn't want to die for Serph either, and he won't -- if Serph keeps biting, Heat'll fucking bite back, and if Serph dies because of it, too fucking bad--

Not that he can seem to _move_ , has one hand knotted in the tough material of Serph's shirt, the other clutching the bed like a goddamn lifeline as Serph's teeth move in his throat. His own lips have peeled back from his lips and he can hear himself making a sound like a hiss.

When Serph leans back a moment later, there's blood on his lips and Heat can feel a wetness seeping down into the collar, into the part of his cape which wraps around. It doesn't hurt, exactly, and doesn't feel like it's that deep, so he just touches two fingers to his neck and brings them back red. He's breathing hard, wound up tight, finding it almost impossible to sit still and even worse to move.

"That," Serph says, low, and he sounds confused. "Something like that. I'm sorry." And then he pats Heat's arm in an easy-going, reassuring manner, rises, and follows the others out.

Heat touches the bleeding spot on his neck again and shakes. He feels like he's going to explode, and doesn't know what the hell to do about it. He touches his bloody fingers to his lips, and tastes his blood and Serph's mouth on it.


End file.
